Heretofore there have been many different types of flap openers provided for use in conjunction with other apparatus and especially for article packaging operations. One prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,916, utilizes a pin that can be projected out into the path of movement of a case to move under a flap thereof and then the pin and its mounting arm can be swung through an arc for flap opening action. A rotary action is provided for a flap opening member positioned for movement longitudinally of a carton moving path so that the flap opening member has a helical path in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,942. Other known apparatus has used flap opening means moved longitudinally of a path of carton movement by external members such as piston and cylinder combinations and this type of construction is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,842 and 3,376,692. In the latter patent, there is a curved guide slot provided for engaging a cam follower roll operatively carried by the end flap opening assembly.
All of these foregoing constructions are adapted to open just one flap in the case, ususally the leading flap of the case, and addition means must be provided for opening a trailing flap of the case.
It will be appreciated that case or carton processing apparatus including flap openers is used extensively industrially and any apparatus that can improve or speed up such flap opening actions or make them more positive in action or to reduce the amount of apparatus involved for such action would be very desirable.